1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer and a driving method of the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printer having a configuration in which a driving control section for driving a printer head (hereinafter, referred to as a head) is mounted on a carriage with a head is known. Hereinafter, in such a printer, a portion excluding the carriage and payloads thereof is referred to as “body portion”.
In the printer having the configuration described above, since it is necessary to transmit a printing signal from a body portion side to a carriage side, the body portion and the carriage are connected to each other with a flexible flat cable (hereinafter, referred to as FFC) having high bending properties. The FFC is also used to supply power from a power supply unit of the body portion to the driving control section of the carriage.
Here, since the carriage is, for example, a member moving in a main scanning direction, during the movement, the FFC is likely to be a physical hazard on a mechanism. Furthermore, noises are likely to occur in a control signal such as a printing signal through the FFC. Since such problems are present, it is preferable that a technique configuring the liquid ejecting apparatus be used without using the FFC.
From the above circumstances, a liquid ejecting apparatus is proposed in JP-A-2011-46118, in which a timing belt for reciprocating the carriage is configured of a conductive material such as metal and power is supplied to the driving control section of the carriage through the timing belt and pulleys. Furthermore, in the liquid ejecting apparatus proposed in JP-A-2011-46118, a control signal is supplied to the carriage using a wireless communication technique.
However, if the timing belt configured of the conductive material is used, there is a risk of heat generation due to short-circuiting when foreign matter such as ink mist is attached to the timing belt during supply of power. Furthermore, if electrostatic noise occurs due to a discharge phenomenon referred to as Electro Static Discharge (ESD) in the timing belt, power supplied to the carriage is varied and an operation of the driving control section that is an electronic circuit may be affected.